gtafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Los Santos Rock Radio
:"Get on the good ship power pop and rock." :―GTA V Website Los Santos Rock Radio作为一个电台在侠盗猎车手5里播放经典摇滚和流行摇滚。这个电台由Kenny Loggins主持，他在这个电台里献唱。这个电台是基于游艇或乘船旅行，可能并参考了yacht rock电台风格，由Loggins、Michael McDonald和Robbie Dupree主持。 Tracklist *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want to Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) PS4、Xbox One以及PC独家 *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) *Boston - Peace of Mind (1976) *Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) *Harry Chapin - Cat's in the Cradle (1974) *Humble Pie - 30 Days in the Hole (1972) *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son (1976) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) *Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970) *Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Survivor - Burning Heart (1985) *Yes - Roundabout (1972) *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) 被删除的歌曲 GTA V的trackID.gxt2文件中显示以下这些曲目将会出现在电台里但不存在于正式版的电台中。 *Cheap Trick - Surrender (1978) *Crowded House - It's Only Natural (1991) *Def Leppard - Hysteria (1987) *Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright (1980) *Kenny Rogers & The First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) (1968) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) *Michael McDonald - Blink of An Eye (1993) *Paul Weller - Round and Round (1992) *Ram Jam - Black Betty (1977) *Rare Earth - Get Ready (1969) *Robbie Dupree - Steal Away (1980) *Robert Lamm - Sleeping in the Middle of the Bed (Again) (1990) *Small Faces - Tin Soldier (1967) *Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) *Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983) *The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987) *The Cult - Wild Flower (1987) *The Prime Movers - Strong As I Am (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run (1976) 封面 http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:LSRR.jpgLos Santos Rock Radio 广告牌http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:LSRRPoster.pngThe poster in Jimmy's roomhttp://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lossantosrockradio.png VideoEdit 早期的播放列表 01:41:11 GTA 5 OST Full Los Santos Rock Radio 新版的播放列表 01:03:18 Los Santos Rock Radio - GTA V Radio (Next Gen) 琐事 *奇怪的是， Jimmy De Santa 的房间里有一张Los Santos Rock Radio的海报，但令人疑惑的是，他似乎更中意West Coast Classics电台。 *这是Michael De Santa 和Patrick McReary最喜欢的电台，同时也可能是Trevor Philips第二喜欢的电台，因为在崔弗的拖车里，酒吧里和Floyd的公寓里都播放这个电台。 *在游戏中的数据手册以及原始的游戏版本中，由Steve Miller Band演奏的"Rock'n Me"这首歌在包房列表里错误的列出了这个乐队演奏的另一首歌"Take the Money and Run"。这个错误已在后期的版本中修正。 *这个电台中出现过的三首歌曾经在三个不同的预告片中出现：由Small Faces演奏的"Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake"出现在GTAV的第一个预告片中，由Queen乐队演奏的"Radio Ga Ga"出现在Michael的预告片，由Stevie Nicks演奏的"I Can't Wait"出现在Xbox 360的预告片中。 *这个电台在洛圣都的消防局播放，也可以在越野车赛中、武装国度里、Checkout!服装店里，以及Mr. Spoke Bike Rental中听到。 *这个电台中的10首歌曲在任务过场动画中播放 **在Father/Son任务中，Michael用他的iFruit手机听Phil Collins演奏的"I Don't Care Anymore"这首歌。 **由Simple Minds演奏的"All the Things She Said"出现在Father/Son任务中，当Franklin从游艇上跳下去，Michael救下Jimmy的时候出现。 **由Doobie Brothers演奏的"What a Fool Believes"在任务Crystal Maze中短暂的出现，当Trevor生气地改变了电台之前出现（Trevor最喜欢的电台是Channel X）。 **由Queen乐队演奏的"Radio Ga Ga"在Dead Man Walking任务中，在Michael摆脱了警察之后出现。 **由Small Faces演奏的"Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake"出现在The Vice Assassination任务中，在Franklin暗杀了Jackson Skinner之后出现。 **由Bob Seger演奏的"Night Moves"（PC版由Steve Winwood演奏的"Higher Love"所替代）出现在Paleto Score Setup任务中，当玩家返回到Liquor Ace之后。 **由Chicago乐队演奏的"If You Leave Me Now"在Monkey Business任务中，在Trevor开着他的Bodhi把Patricia Madrazo送到她丈夫那里时自动播放。 **由Foreigner乐队演奏的"Dirty White Boy"在完成The Ballad of Rocco任务后出现。 **由Bob Seger演奏的"Hollywood Nights"在The Big Score任务中，三位主角开车从Blaine County回Michael's mansion的时候播放。 **最后，由The Alan Parsons Project演奏的"I Wouldn't Want to Be Like You"在第三条路任务中Trevor绑架了Devin Weston之后出现。 *如果Michael在Unknowing the Truth任务中选择放弃护送Epsilon Program，由Elton John演奏的"Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting"就会在任务完成之后响起。 *在最新版本的侠盗猎车手Online中，在人道实验室--EMP任务中，在玩家开着Hydra从aircraft carrier起飞并且击毁了追击的战斗机后，游戏将会自动播放由Kenny Loggins演奏的"Danger Zone"。这很可能是像电影《壮志凌云》致敬。 *有时候，Loggins在解说完80年代的歌曲之后会说“I'm Alright”。这很可能是暗示他的歌"I'm Alright"，这首歌在正式版的电台中被删除。 *由Greg Kihn Band演奏的"The Breakup Song"在电影''Meltdown的结尾中出现。 *当"I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)"开始播放，Loggins作为这首歌的歌手，他有时候会说他正在演奏“我唱的'I'm Free”。他同时参考了越狱的音乐视频的歌曲。类似的，每当Doobie Brothers演奏的"What a Fool Believes"开始播放的时候，Loggins也会提到他为这首歌写了歌词的事情。 *Los Santos Rock Radio可能基于洛杉矶播放经典摇滚乐的100.3 The Sound 或95.5 KLOS电台。 *有时候在星期六Loggins在介绍由Elton John演奏的"Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting"的时候跟平时会有不同。 *由Belinda Carlisle演奏的"Circle in the Sand"本来是要出现在Non-Stop-Pop FM电台中，但是已经介绍为这首歌所在的电台。 *一首被删除的歌曲，by Kenny Rogers and the First Edition演奏的"Just Dropped In"，在一个类似GTA的游戏，《车手2》中出现. *用鼓演奏的夜生活之曲''的主题曲类似于用鼓演奏的由Alan Parsons Project演奏的"I Wouldn't Want to Be Like You"这首歌。 See Also *KGBH - GTA2 中播放经典摇滚的电台。 *K-DST - 侠盗猎车手：圣安地列斯中同样播放经典摇滚乐的电台。 *Liberty Rock Radio - 侠盗猎车手IV以及资料片中播放经典摇滚的电台。 *Emotion 98.3 - 侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市以及侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市故事中播放民谣摇滚的电台，三位歌手Foreigner、Phil Collins和Pat Benatar的歌也在这个电台中出现。 *Flash FM - 侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市以及侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市故事中也播放The Alan Parsons Project、Phil Collins和Yes的歌曲。 *V-Rock - 侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市以及侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市故事中播放金属音乐的电台，The Cult的歌也在这里。 *Wave 103 - 侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市以及侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市故事中播放新浪潮歌曲。 pl:Los Santos Rock Radio de:Los Santos Rock Radio en:Los Santos Rock Radio es:Los Santos Rock Radio fr:Los Santos Rock Radio pt:Los Santos Rock Radio ru:Los Santos Rock Radio